World of Winx
''World of Winx ''is a spinoff show that is set in an alternate timeline from Winx Club. It is made up of two seasons and twenty-six episodes that ended on a cliffhanger. Story Season One The Winx fairies present themselves as scouts on a reality show called WOW! ''while looking for the mysterious 'Talent Thief" who is abducting certain humans who possess unusual natural talents. They discover the parallel dimension of dreams and achieve the Dreamix transformation that allows them to enter it and save the dreams of all humans. Season Two A few weeks after the fall of the Queen, in the dream world, the Winx girls have been enjoying they daily lives as Scouts of ''WOW! ''However, the time for celebration and freedom is short-lived when a female spiritual force appears before them and gives them a crucial warning: The realm of dreams is, once again, in grave peril! To face this new and more dangerous threat to all dreams, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Aisha all receive an advancement and considerable boost in their Dreamix abilities, which further evolve into Onyrix. Now stronger than ever, the Winx Club go on a journey to London, England, in search of Peter Pan himself, the legendary hero of Neverland, and whose only child is Matt. Future A third season has not been announced as of 2019. Since the Season 2 finale ends on an unresolved cliffhanger, it can be assumed that a third season was planned at some point, but never actually entered production, deeply disappointing fans desiring to see more of Princess Roxy, Fairy of Animals, in this spinoff and alternate reality. It would focus on the Dark Dame, Baba Yaga, and her mission to bring back her lost coven of fellow witches in order to overthrow all fairies on Earth. List of Episodes Season One # The Talent Thief # New Powers # The Legend of the Crocodile Man # The Monster Under the City # Stylist Wanted # The Fashion Week # The Chef Contest # The Shaman # Shattered Dreams # Dangerous Waters # Shadows on the Snow # The Watchmaker # The Fall of the Queen Season Two (Episodes 14-26) # Neverland # Peter Pan's Son # The Alligator Man # Mermaids on Earth # Fashion School Thrills # The Girl in the Stars # A Flower in the Snow # Tiger Lily # A Hero Will Come # Technomagic Trap # Jim's Revenge # Old Friends and New Enemies # Tinkerbell is Back Season Three (27-40) # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Fairy Transformations Season One * Dreamix (12 Episodes) Season Two * Onyrix (evolution of Dreamix) Season Three * Roxy's Winx/Fairy Form (?) Characters ''Winx Club Fairies * Princess Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame * Princess Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun * Flora, Fairy of Nature * Musa, Fairy of Music * Tecna, Fairy of Technology * Princess Aisha, Fairy of Waves * Princess Roxy, Fairy of Animals Other Fairies * Tinkerbell ("Tinkerbell is Back") Villains * The Queen (Seasons 1 & 2) * The Shaman (Seasons 1 & 2) * Jim/Captain Hook (Seasons 2) * Shadow Monsters (Seasons 1-2) * Smee (Seasons 1 & 2) * Baba Yaga (Season 3) * Witches of Baba Yaga's Coven (Season 3) Humans * Evans and Gomez (7 Episodes) * Ace (13 episodes) * Wendy Darling (Season 2) * Matt Barrie (Season 2; 12) * Tiger Lily (Season 2) * Annabelle (Seasons 1 & 2) * Louise (Season 1 & 2) * Yu (Season 1) * Lorelei (3 Episodes) Animals * Arthur (3 Episodes) Trivia * Like the fourth season of Winx Club, the setting is on Planet Earth, in the town of Gardenia, which is Princess Bloom's adopted world * The Season 2 finale ends on an unresolved cliffhanger. Category:World of Winx